


His Speedster

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: His Speedster [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Vibrating, hero/villian, possessive!Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'Family of the Rogues', when Leonard Snart indeed got out of Iron Heights he shows Barry how much he appreciated him helping out with saving his sister and how pleased he was that his father didn't kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Speedster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Speedster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221749) by Viktorrogov. 



Barry let himself into his apartment, he had moved out of Joe's home during the months after the wormhole as Iris moved back home and he had been in the process of pushing them all away so no one else would get hurt, but his friends/team snapped some sense into him but he decided he would live in his apartment for a bit longer. He sighed as he dropped his keys into the small bowl by the front door as he kicked it closed behind him.

Barry suddenly found himself pinned against the closed door and cold lips attached to his. The very male body pressed up against Barry's while the man slipped his thigh between the Speedster's legs applying slight pressure to his groin.

Barry's eyes were wide open and he managed to see the familiar parka and shaved head before he relaxed slightly knowing that he was in no real danger before he gasped in surprise when Leonard Snart's fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head backwards so his face was tilted up. Len took this moment to slide his tongue into Barry's mouth, the Speedster was frozen in shock, but he found his hands clutching at the Leonard's parka tightly as he tried to stop the heat growing in his groin as Cold's thigh pressed a little harder as their tongues twisted around each other.

Barry unconsciously let out a soft moan into Leonard's mouth and felt the other man's lips curl upwards before they pulled away from Barry's.

"W-What was that for Snart?" Barry breathed out, eyes wide as he looked at the older man in shock and slight arousal.

"A thank you Barry, for saving my sister and for… Not dying." Leonard admitted before he attacked Barry's pale neck with his mouth, fingers twisting in Barry's brown hair tugging Barry's head backwards once to jut his neck forward for easier access.

"O-Oh." Barry breathed out, still confused, but it all fled from his mind when a groan escaped his lips as Leonard's teeth scraped over that one spot on his neck. He blinked when his jacket and shirt were suddenly stripped off his torso and cold hands were running down his warm skin leaving a trail of Goosebumps in their wake.

Leonard's lips moved from Barry's neck and left biting kisses down his chest, fingertips circled Barry's nipples making them harden nubs before they pulled Barry's jeans and boxers off his hips and tossed them to the other side of the room. The criminal then dropped to his knees in front of the Speedster so he was eye-level with Barry's semi-erect member.

"W-What are you-ah!" Barry started to ask before a startled gasp escaped from his mouth as Leonard's lips covered his cock completely. Barry gripped at the doorknob beside him with his free hand as his other hand was slapped over his own mouth to stop himself from releasing such lewd noises.

Leonard ran his tongue up and down the sides of Barry's now fully erect cock, sliding the pre-cum over the whole length mixing it with his salvia as he bobbed his head, fingers gripping Barry's thighs tightly pushing them apart as he ducked his head forward taking even more of Barry in his mouth. He hummed around the organ and listened to the muffled sounds that Barry was giving as his hips started to jerk forward of their own violation. Leonard moved his hands off Barry's thighs, one hand pressed against Barry's hip to keep them from moving so much while his free hand cupped and played with Barry's balls all while he kept licking and sucking. He felt Barry's body tremble under his touches and his balls start to tighten up and he knew what was going to happen soon. Leonard moved his head forward, taking all of Barry in his mouth and hummed once more and swallowed the Speedster's release when Barry let out a cry that wasn't completely muffled by his hand.

Leonard pulled off Barry with a soft pop and glanced up at Barry's flushing face with hooded eyes. Leonard absently swiped his tongue across his lower lip savoring the taste of  _his_  Speedster as he eased himself up to his own feet and rested his forehead against Barry's forehead.

"T-That was…" Barry breathed out, cheeks turning pink as he realized exactly what had just happened.

"No words Scarlet just enjoy tonight." Leonard whispered in Barry's ear before giving it a nip chuckling at the small squeak that Barry gave. He bent his knees and scooped Barry into his arms before he walked towards where the bedroom was located. Barry gasped and wrapped his arms around Cold's neck to keep from falling out of the villain's arms.

Leonard gently dropped Barry onto the bed and scanned his prone form on the messy sheets below him. Barry was completely naked; skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his eyes were blown wide with lust. His cock was already beginning to start to become erect once more; his arms were lying up by his head as he stared up at Leonard.

Leonard stripped off his parka and shirt, he unbuckled his belt and shimmed out of his jeans and boxers to show his own large cock standing proud.

"Like what you see Scarlet?" Leonard teased as he crawled over Barry's body, making sure to brush their erections against each other and even Leonard couldn't hold back the groan at sensations from their heated skin connecting against each other.

"And if I do?" Barry seemed to have gathered his confidence that he usually had when he was out as the Flash.

"Then we have a very fun night in front of us." Leonard grinned as he ducked his head down and pressed their lips together, pleased when Barry responded eagerly this time. Leonard slid his hands down Barry's chest as he ravished Barry's mouth, leaving no part unexplored as Barry fought against his tongue for a little bit before he submitted to the older man.

Leonard pulled his lips away from Barry thrilled as Barry raised his head like he was chasing after Leonard, Snart smirked at this before he easily lifted Barry's legs up and tossed them over his shoulders forcing Barry to lift his hips.

Leonard pressed his cheek against Barry's inner right thigh and nipped the skin there a few times making sure to leave a mark in his wake before he moved his head forward and licked Barry's entrance. Barry let out a startled gasp at the slick organ that was now prodding his hole, his fingers gripping his bed sheets as he turned his head to the side trying to muffle his gasps as Leonard used his tongue to open him up. The odd sensations were overwhelming his senses as the tongue disappeared and a finger took its place, bending and rubbing his insides.

What really got him gasping loudly was the second finger that entered him and scissored apart, stretching him out more than the tongue did.

Suddenly his vision went white as his whole body arched upwards as the exploring fingers found that spot inside him that had every part of him singing in pleasure and had a loud groan ripping from his parted lips and a warm liquid hit against his chest.

"Found it." Leonard smirked eyeing Barry's cum that now decorated the Speedster chest as he crooked his fingers inside his Speedster once more. Savoring the sight of Barry's body arching up hips pushing down on his digits and groaning wantonly. Leonard pulled his fingers out of his Speedster and felt himself get harder at the whimper of loss from Barry's kiss bruised lips.

"I'm going to take care of you Barry, don't worry." Leonard's voice husky and rough and that sent shivers down Barry's spine and his eyes trailed down Leonard's well toned body, taking in the many tattoo's before they stopped on the thick hard cock that had his own cock twitching with anticipation.

"How do you want it Scarlet?" Leonard asked mentally going over different ways he could take his Speedster, but he wanted Barry to pick the way they have sex that night, he would test out the other ways other nights.

Barry moved his legs off Leonard's shoulders before wrapping them around his waist instead.

"Like this, I want to see your face." Barry breathed out, cheeks heating up.

Leonard swallowed at those words and the wanting yet still innocent look on his Speedster's face below him and he found his self-control fraying rather quickly. He didn't want to hurt Barry, but there was no way he could go as slow as he should now.

Leonard swooped down for another kiss, to distract his Speedster as he slowly entered Barry, inch by inch and used his lips to smother the sounds of pain and discomfort coming from his young lover. Finally Leonard was fully sheathed within Barry and he paused there, peppering Barry's face and neck with soft kisses as he waited for Barry to adjust to his size and his hands held Barry's shaking legs steady in an effort to help.

"Haa, m-move." Barry breathed out, tightening his legs around Leonard's waist as he quickly adjusted to Leonard's girth. Leonard smirked as he drew his hips back before snapping them forward harshly enjoying the sharp gasp that came from Barry's red lips as the Speedster arched under the older man's body as Leonard continued to thrust into him in a steady rhythm.

Leonard slid his hands up Barry's body before laced their fingers together keeping them locked together on either side of Barry's head and Leonard doubled over Barry's body and pressed their foreheads together as they both panted and gasped at the sensations coursing through their bodies with every thrust they gave against each other.

Barry felt his body starting to vibrate on it's own and fear entered his heart and he bit down on his lower lip and held his breath waiting to see the reaction from Cold.

"Fuck Barry, do that again." Leonard gasped out in surprise pleasure. Barry had vibrated around his cock that was already deep inside Barry's tight heat and desire shot through his very being and he needed to feel that again.

Barry blushed brightly at the reaction but did as he was asked and focused it the best he could and smiled at the drawn out groan he got in response to his actions.

Leonard laid open mouth kisses down Barry's neck and paid special attention to Barry's nipples, making sure to leave bite marks behind (even though he knew they would be gone come morning, but he would just have to be around enough to make sure they stayed there) and gently pulled his right hand out of Barry's and quickly wrapped it around Barry's painfully hard cock and started to pump his hand up and down in time with his own thrusts into his Speedster.

He watched as Barry's body started to blur slightly around the edges as he started to near another orgasm and it was getting tougher and tougher for Leonard to hold on, but he wanted Barry to feel as much pleasure as he did. His thrusts were starting to get erratic as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Barry suddenly let out a loud shout, body arching violently as his orgasm ripped throughout his body as his release coated Leonard's hand and their stomach's. Leonard groaned at the sight of his Speedster coming apart under him and that kicked him over the edge and he let out a low groan as he came within Barry, filling him with his cum. He rolled his hips a few more times as Barry's walls milked everything he could give out of his cock before he gently pulled out while unwrapping Barry's shaking legs from his waist and onto the bed. Leonard looked around the room and spotted a t-shirt on the ground, he swiped it and used it to clean the two of them up the best he could before he moved out from between Barry's legs. His Speedster was in a daze, eyes half closed and chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath and he looked amazing in the after glow of their activities.

Leonard lay next to Barry and stroked his sweaty hair off his forehead and pressed his palm to Barry's cheek.

"Sleep Barry." Leonard ordered softly and smiled as Barry's body obeyed his words and curled towards the heat of his body as Barry dropped off to sleep.

Leonard took this chance to smirk proudly at the liquid that was marking Barry's thighs and the bite marks covering the Speedster's body knowing that he put them there and he couldn't help but fall in love with the sight of his Speedster like this and mentally swore that no one else would ever get to see this sight, no one but him and he planned on seeing this sight repeatedly.

Barry Allen AKA the Flash was his and only his.

Barry shifted as he slowly came back into consciousness and he opened his eyes squinting into the sunlight that filled his bedroom before all the nights previous events came rushing back at him full force and he groaned in embarrassment. He had basically become submissive for Leonard Snart and the worst part was he found he didn't mind, in fact he hoped it happened again!

Barry looked around the room to see he was alone and a blanket dropped over his naked body. Gripping the top of the blanket as he sat up Barry spotted a bottle of water and some of calorie bars on the night stand, but what had him blushing brightly and falling backwards onto his pillow his right forearm thrown over his eyes was the decent sized diamond made completely of ice sitting there innocently as a clear reminder of their night together and a silent promise.

"Damn, why can't my life just be normal for once?" Barry muttered to himself before he turned onto his side so he was facing the diamond and decided he could use a few more hours of sleep and he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
